Ever After High: Together
by storyteller316
Summary: In this tale of Ever After High, Raven and Apple are on the same side. Both decided to go against destiny as they do not want to hurt the other and believe their friends should also have the choice since not all stories have good points. However, what kind of chaos will this cause when Queen Snow White finds out?
1. Chapter 1: Legacy Day

It was Legacy Day, and both Raven and Apple were in their room getting ready for that evening.

"You ready for tonight?" asked Apple as she did Raven's hair.

"As ready as I can be, what about you?" asked Raven as she used the mirror to look at the princess.

"Nervous, but I'm happy," said Apple as she finished with Raven's hair.

"Then let's get this over with," said Raven as she stood up. The two then left for the ceremony.

"Why does he have to make such stupid speaches?" whispered Cerise as Headmaster Grimm stood at the podium speaking.

"Now then, without further ado, Ms. Apple White," said Headmaster Grimm as he stepped aside.

"My name is Apple White," said Apple as she stood at the podium. The Royal side looked pleased to see her and the Rebel side was bored with the whole thing.

"And this is Raven Queen," said Apple as Raven joined her. This surprised everyone as they all started to whisper.

"Today we are to sign our lives away to our stories, may they be good or bad," said Raven.

"But the two of us have decided," said Apple as they both grabbed hold of the book's left side.

"To choose our own destinies!" said the two as they slammed the cover shut. This caused the mirror monitors around the stage to explode as the crowd gasped out of shock.

"Ms. Queen, Ms. White, what is the meaning of this?!" asked Headmaster Grimm who had been too stunned to say anything, but now was furious with the two.

"The two of us don't want to hurt each other, we are friends," said Apple.

"Come on, Apple, lets head back to our room," said Raven with a smile that sent a slight blush across the princess's face.

"Can we get some candy apples on the way back?" asked Apple as they started to walk away while holding hands.

"Sure thing," said Raven.


	2. Chapter 2: Reasons

The following day at lunch, the whole castleteria was abuzz with what had happened the night before.

"I can't believe Apple gave up on her destiny," said Briar as she sat at a table with Blondie, Daring, and Dexter.

"Yeah, it's just not right," said Blondie.

"Maybe Raven put a spell on her," said Daring.

"Excuse you, Raven would never do something like that to a friend," said Cerise.

"She is the daughter of the Evil Queen, she's meant to poison Apple, not be her friend," said Briar as she crossed her arms while glaring daggers at the table of Rebels.

"Will you all stop?!" asked Raven as she and Apple walked up between the two groups.

"Raven did not spell me," said Apple as she stared daggers at the four Royals who shrunk from never seeing a look like that from her.

"Then why would you give up on your destiny?" asked Dexter.

"Raven does not want to poison me and I don't want to force her into a mirror prison for being forced into something she does not want," said Apple.

"Besides, we all have one part of our destiny we don't want," said Raven.

"Cerise has to lose her grandmother and mangle a wolf that tries to eat her," said Raven, making sure not to mention that the wolf was her own sister.

"It's still better than the original story," said Cerise as she pulled on her hood.

"Hunter can't harm a living creature, and he's expected to be the Huntsman that tries to kill me," said Apple.

"I just can't stand the thought of taking a life," said Hunter.

"And Briar, you have to be put to sleep for a hundred years, when you wake up no one you know will be alive anymore except Faybelle and the few immortals that go to school here," said Raven.

"I… I've been worried about that myself actually," said Briar as she lowered her head.

"Well I have nothing to worry about," said Daring as he fixed his hair while looking into a hand mirror.

"So, the thought you lose your playboy lifestyle never crossed your mind?" asked Raven. This nearly caused Daring to drop his mirror as the realization hit him.

"By the way, I've never actually liked you at all," said Apple with a series expression.

"Well there is no way that's true," said Daring as he gave one of his flashy smiles.

"You want to eat outside today?" asked Apple as she turned to Raven, not giving a care at all to Daring.

"Sounds good to me," said Raven.

"Dear Ancestors, it actually had no effect?" asked Daring before running away crying. Everyone else just watched as Apple and Raven headed outside.

"You have to be kidding me," thought Briar who was the only one that noticed Apple reach for Raven's hand before backing off, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she had done so.


	3. Chapter 3: A good BFFA

Later that evening, Briar and Apple were in the Royal Student Council room alone.

"What do you want to talk about, Briar?" asked Apple.

"You weren't fully truthful earlier, were you?" asked Briar as she crossed her arms. To this, Apple let out a sigh.

"I should have figured you would realize that," said Apple.

"How did you fall in love with Raven Queen of all people?!" asked Briar in a low yet firm voice.

"It was love at first sight, and I just kept falling for her the more I got to know her," said Apple who was all smiles.

"Why did you not tell me you were in love with her?" asked Briar.

"I was supposed to be the next 'Farest of 'em all', how could I tell even my BFFA that I'm gay and in love with the villian of my story?" asked Apple who was tearing up.

"Apple, you should not feel bad about that, you will always be my BFFA no matter who you love," said Briar as she hugged her fellow princess.

"Also, you were right earlier, we should choose our own destinies," said Briar as she pulled out of the hug.

"I just wish I knew if Raven would be alright with being a major part of it," said Apple with a smile.

"There's only one way to find out, Apple," said Briar.

"I know, and I plan to confess at some point," said Apple.

"I'm sure Raven would be happy to hear your feelings," said Briar. This was not her just being a good friend, Briar actually believed that Raven would reciprocate Apple's feelings.


	4. Chapter 4: Storm on the horizon

A few days after Legacy Day, Headmaster Grimm was in his office fuming over what had happened.

"Almost every student has decided to change their destinies," said Baba Yaga.

"Even their parents have heard, it's starting to get way out of hand," said Headmaster Grimm.

"But what can we do?" asked Professor Rumplestilskin.

"Queen Snow White said she will be here tomorrow to talk with Apple and Raven, so for now we wait till then," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Hopefully she can talk some sense into them," said Baba Yaga. Meanwhile, Raven and Maddie were in Book End shopping.

"So, you thinking about changing your style now?" asked Maddie as Raven held some clothes in her arms.

"I just want something different then dresses to wear," said Raven.

"Such a Raven thing to say," said Maddie who had pulled out a table and tea set from her hat.

"That's not your style," said Maddie as she noticed Raven pull a white t-shirt off a rack along with a red leather jacket.

"Because it's not for me," said Raven who was slightly blushing.

"Black Bird still has feelings for Red Fruit I see," said Maddie as a slight giggle left her lips.

"Yes, and I'm alright staying friends if it means I get to be around that person," said Raven, being careful to not lead on to who or what gender the person was incase someone was listening.

"Red Fruit would be happy if you told them the truth," said Maddie before taking a sip of her tea.

"Let's just hurry and buy these," said Raven as she walked away, her face a deeper red than before.

"Truth will come sooner than she thinks," said Maddie with a wink to the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5: Glasses and trouble

The next morning, Raven was finishing getting dressed when Apple came out of the bathroom with a terrified expression.

"Apple, what's wrong?" asked a worried Raven. She was wearing a black t-shirt, dark purple jean jacket, and dark purple leather pants, her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"I ran out of contacts, which means I have to… wear my glasses to class," said Apple as she looked at her nightstand as if it was a monster about to kill her.

"It's just a pair of glasses, Apple, and you look great in them," said Raven.

"Truthfully you look adorable in them," thought Raven as she tried to hide the smile on her face.

"You really think so?" asked Apple.

"Yeah, I do," said Raven. Apple then walked over to the nightstand and pulled a pair of red, thick framed, glasses out.

"I just feel too geeky when I wear them though," said Apple as she slid the glasses on while looking in the mirror.

"Well I think you look like the smart, beautiful, and courageous future Queen that Ever After needs," said Raven as she stood up and approached the princess.

"Yo… you think I'm beautiful?" asked Apple as she turned away from her to hide her flushed face which had a giant smile across it. This caused Raven to freeze and turn around where she had stopped.

"We… well, doesn't everyone?" asked Raven who was also flushed in the face as she realized what she had said. An awkward silence then fell on them before being interrupted by a rapid knocking on the door to their room.

"I'll get it," said Raven as she went to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Briar, something wrong?" asked Raven as she opened the door to find the sleepy princess standing there.

"Apple's mother is here, and she did not look happy in the least," said Briar.

"You think she's here because of what happened on Legacy Day?" asked Apple with a worried expression. Both Apple and Raven then received a hext from Headmaster Grimm.

"I would say so," said Raven as she looked at the hext which told them to report to his office immediately.


	6. Chapter 6: Shock

Raven and Apple had quickly made their way to Headmaster Grimm's office where the Grimm and Queen Snow White were waiting for them.

"What is this I hear about you two not wanting to sign the Storybook of Legends, and why are you wearing those, Apple?" asked Queen Snow White.

"The two of us are friends, mother, we don't want to hurt each other, and I'm just wearing my glasses like I'm supposed to," said Apple.

"You're not meant to be friends, you two should hate each other, and I thought you were using contacts so you wouldn't look so stupid!" said Queen Snow White.

"Why, so we both can be miserable while following destinies we don't want?!" asked Apple, not mentioning a thing about the glasses because she wanted to get to the main point.

"What don't you like about your destiny, you get to be a Queen and marry Daring Charming, what else could you want?!" asked Queen Snow White.

"I don't like Daring or any guy, mother!" said Apple, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean, Apple?" asked Queen Snow White with a stunned expression.

"I'm in love with Raven!" said Apple as she clenched her fists shut tight along with her hands out of anger.

"You're what?!" asked the other three as they looked at the princess with wide eyes.

"I fell for you the first time we met, I had planned to ask you out later this week," said Apple as she looked at Raven, her cheeks redder than her namesake.

"Well I would have said yes," said Raven as she grabbed Apple's hand while smiling at her.

"Your Majesty," said Headmaster Grimm as he noticed how mad Queen Snow White was at this.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this," said Queen Snow White as she took a mirrorphone out of her purse.

"It's me, go ahead and grab all of Apple's things from her room, she's coming home with me right away," said Queen Snow White to a man who had answered the call.

"Mother!" said Apple as they all looked at her with shocked expressions.

"You have half an hour to say your good-bys to you friends," said Queen Snow White as she left the room, but Raven noticed something as she did. It was at this point that Apple collapsed to her knees.

"I did not think she would be this mad," said Headmaster Grimm as he rubbed his brow.

"How can she be that mad just because I love someone?" asked Apple.

"I thought the bracelet she was wearing looked familiar," said Raven who was having trouble controlling her obvious anger.

"What about her bracelet?" asked Apple.

"My mother created it," said Raven, surprising the other two.


	7. Chapter 7: Cursed bracelet

"The bracelet that Queen Snow White is wearing is a magical artifact that my mother had created," said Raven who had made a book appear out of nowhere.

"It looks exactly the same," said Headmaster Grimm as they looked at a sketch of the bracelet.

"I wasn't sure until she left and I sensed an increasing amount of dark magic from her," said Raven as she picked the book up.

"What does it do?" asked Apple who was worried.

"Her hatred will keep building until she loses her mind, my mother had created it back in her school days to force the wearer to join her side, luckily only one had been created by the time she was imprisoned in the mirror," said Raven.

"Then I can not allow Ms. White to leave, she would be in danger and no one would be able to help her," said Headmaster Grimm.

"There's more, if the person that's wearing it has soldiers under their command then they will follow any order given to them, no matter how evil the command is," said Raven.

"We have to get that bracelet away from her before someone gets hurt," said Apple. A knock then came from the door.

"Come in," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Apple, there are soldiers dragging items out of your room, what's going on?" asked a panicked Briar.

"Long story short, my mother is under a curse and so aren't all of her soldiers making them follow any order she gives without complaint," said Apple.

"What are we going to do?" asked Briar who was more panicked from this news.

"Get everyone that you can, because we're about to go to war with Queen Snow White," said Raven before she and Apple were engulfed by her magic.

"Whoa," said Briar as the magic dived down.


	8. Chapter 8: Stand together

"Hurry it up, I want to be out of here soon," said Queen Snow White as soldiers put Apple's stuff in trucks.

"Yes your Majesty," said the lead soldier. Suddenly, all of Apple's belongings vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Apple's not going anywhere with you," said Raven as she walked up wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a denim vest that had a stitched on purple raven, and violat jeans.

"You're going to try and stop me from taking her home, guess you have some evil in you after all," said Queen Snow White.

"No, you're the evil one, mother," said Apple as she came out from behind a bush. She was wearing a white shirt, red leather jacket with a stitched on gold apple, and a pair of red jean pants.

"What are you wearing, Apple?" asked Queen Snow White with a disgusted expression.

"Oh wait, I bet that failure of a witch bought them for you, right?" asked Queen Snow White.

"Don't call her a failure, Raven's magic might not always be reliable, but she is, and I love her for being who she is," said Apple, her words making the witch blush slightly.

"So, the two of you dare to go against me?" asked Queen Snow White as she glared at them. A small amount of violat magic forming in her eyes as she did so.

"They're not the only ones," said Briar as she and Faybelle led all of the students and faculty out of the school.

"We all stand with them," said Faybelle.

"Faybelle Thorn, even you want to go against your destiny?!" asked Queen Snow White.

"I never wanted to put Briar to sleep for a hundred years, that's far too long without hearing her voice or having one of her parties," said Faybelle as she grabbed her princess's hand.

"Another princess dating her villian, when will you learn that villains have no True Loves?!" asked Queen Snow White.

"Wait, you think villains can't have a True Love?" asked Cerise as she clenched her fists so hard that they were shaking.

"Of course they can't, only Royals and heros can have a happily ever after!" said Queen Snow White.

"Then I guess the two of us shouldn't exist then," said Romona as she stood next to her sister who was removing her hood.

"Seeing how were the daughters of Red Riding Hood and the Big Badwolf," said Cerise as her ears twitched from the cool air.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle

After Cerise had removed her hood, everyone could not help but stare at her out of shock.

"Don't worry, Raven, dad's on our side," said Cerise as Professor Badwolf walked up to his daughters.

"And I could not be any more proud of the two of you," said Professor Badwolf as he placed a hand on their shoulders while smiling.

"That's it, get my daughter away from these freaks this instant!" said Queen Snow White as the slight magic in her eyes grew stronger.

"Protect Apple at all costs!" said Daring as all the students ran into battle with the soldiers.

"Don't hurt them too much, they're under a curse!" said Raven as she used her magic to turn some soldiers into chickens.

"We'll try!" said Dexter as he dodged one of the soldier's swords before using the butt cap of his sword's handle to knock the soldier out.

"Watch out!" said Cupid as she shot an arrow at a soldier that had snuck up on Dexter.

"Whoa, was that a real arrow?!" asked a panicked Dexter as the soldier fell to the ground.

"No, they're Dream Walk Arrows, they help the one they're used on to find their True Love while asleep," said Cupid.

"Don't worry me like that," said Dexter with a sigh of relief.

"Same to you," said Cupid before grabbing Dexter by the shirt collar and dragging him into a kiss.

"About time!" said Daring and Darling as they held two soldiers in a choke hold.

"How many soldiers does she have?!" asked Raven as dozens of chickens ran around the school-yard turned battle field.

"Behind you!" said Apple as she pushed Raven out of a soldier's path. As she pushed the witch out of the way, the princess had held out her left hand, which released a blast of red magic that turned the soldier into a salamander.

"Apple," said a stunned Raven.

"How do I have magic?" asked Apple as she looked at her hands which were both engulfed with red magic.


	10. Chapter 10: Break out

"How can this be, my own daughter has been hiding that she's a witch from me?!" asked Queen Snow White.

"Mother, I have no clue how this happened, this is the first time I've been able to do this," said Apple who was a little terrified by the look in her mother's eyes.

"And why should I believe you?!" asked Queen Snow White as the magic from the bracelet started to pulse out through the air.

"We have to get the bracelet soon or we'll lose her forever!" said Raven. Up in the attic, something was happening with the Evil Queen's mirror prison.

"Snow, you fool!" said the Evil Queen as she held a hand on the glass, letting her magic vibrate across it.

"How could you have put the bracelet on after everything it caused?!" asked the Evil Queen as small cracks started to form in the glass. Back with the others, Raven and Apple were making their way to Queen Snow White.

"You're all useless fools!" said Queen Snow White as the last soldier near her was taken down by Raven's magic.

"Hope this works," thought Apple as she touched the ground. This caused red crystals to grow out of the ground that created a barrier to separate the three from everyone else.

"Hand over the bracelet, mother, it's cursed," said Apple as she held out her hand.

"The only curse here is my disappointment of a daughter, and the one to blame is you!" said Queen Snow White as she pointed at Raven.

"Apple would have followed her destiny if she had not met you!" said Queen Snow White as she picked up a sword. Suddenly, a magical explosion came from the tower that held the Evil Queen's mirror.

"It can't be," said a stunned Raven as her mother appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Hello, Grimhilde," said Queen Snow White with a hatful expression.

"You have to stop this, Snow," said the Evil Queen.


	11. Chapter 11: Break the curse

"I should have expected everyone around me to betray me one day, just like you did all those years ago," said Queen Snow White.

"That's not true, I never betrayed you, Snow, it's all that bracelet's fault!" said the Evil Queen with a sadden look in her eyes.

"Shut up!" said Queen Snow White as she went to use a sword that was laying on the ground by her feet. However, the Evil Queen used her magic to stop her.

"Raven, now is your chance!" said the Evil Queen.

"R… right," said Raven who was stunned by seeing her mother helping her. She then ran over to Queen Snow White who couldn't move.

"No, leave it alone, this bracelet is mine!" said Queen Snow White as she struggled while Raven grabbed the bracelet.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," said Raven as she used her magic to break the bracelet in half. Once it had been broken, a shockwave of magic shot out across all of Ever After.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Cerise as all of the soldiers collapsed.

"I think it's over," said Hunter as he looked at the crystal wall.

"Mother!" said Apple as she ran to Queen Snow White who the Evil Queen had let go.

"Grimhilde, what happened?" asked Queen Snow White as she held her head while Apple held her up from falling.

"You put the bracelet on, why would you do that?" asked the Evil Queen who was showing real concern for Queen Snow White.

"I forgot something again," said Queen Snow White as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Queen Snow White, do you have Alzheimers?" asked Raven, causing Apple to look at her in shock.

"It started with me forgetting small things from childhood, and now I'm forgetting things from highschool and even more recently," said Queen Snow White as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why did you not tell me sooner, mother?" asked Apple.

"I didn't want to burden you with it, and I especially did not want to hurt you," said Queen Snow White as she hugged her daughter.

"I think you have some explaining to do too, mother," said Raven as she looked at her mother.


	12. Chapter 12: The truth

"Apple, Raven, what's going on over there?!" asked Ashlynn as everyone stood outside the crystal barrier.

"Should I?" asked Apple as she pointed at the barrier while looking at Raven and her mother.

"Everyone should hear what I'm about to say, so please do, Princess Apple," said Grimhilde. Apple then placed her hand on the ground and canceled her barrier.

"Whoa, what's the Evil Queen doing here?!" asked Sparrow as everyone readied for another fight.

"Wait, she helped us to remove the bracelet," said Apple.

"And she was about to tell us the truth of the bracelet," said Raven who had not taken her eyes off her mother.

"I had created it back when I attended school here, the effects weren't what I hoped for," said Grimhilde as she looked down at the ground.

"What, you wanted to make it even more evil?" asked Cedar as she hid behind Cerise.

"No, she was creating it so people would feel happier when they wear it," said Queen Snow White.

"In those days I was more like Raven, not wanting anything to do with my future destiny and instead wanted to help people," said Grimhilde.

"But when I created that bracelet I had no clue that it was corrupting me until it was too late," said Grimhilde.

"I was able to remove it from her after raven was born, but her mind was too far gone by that point and was too dangerous to let stay around," said Queen Snow White.

"That's the real reason you were put in the mirror, to give you time for the curse's effects to wear off," said Raven.

"That's right, but the curse switched from me to Snow when she put the bracelet on, that's how I was able to get out and help you," said Grimhilde as she smiled at Raven.

"What I don't get is why Queen Snow White still had it," said Humphrey.

"It could only be destroyed by a member of the Queen family, and I had forgotten about it so I couldn't ask Raven to help break it," said Queen Snow White.

"I'm sorry, but I need out of this dress," said Grimhild before using her magic to switch the dress with a purple hoodie and black sweatpants.

"You always did like baggy clothes," said Queen Snow White as she smiled at her.

"Can't help it if these are the kind of clothes that I feel comfortable in," said Grimhild as she put her hands in the hoodie pockets.

"Wait, were the two of you?" asked a surprised Apple.

"We were BFFAs back in school, as well as roommates, in fact it was Grimhilde's idea to name you Apple," said Queen Snow White as she smiled at her daughter.

"The same is true for you, Raven, even with my mind twisted like it was I still remember that promise and named you what I promised," said Grimhild.

"Whoa," said Apple and Raven who were both surprised by this news.


	13. Epilogue

After everything had settled down, Apple was sitting under a tree at the edge of the Enchanted Forest.

"What a day, huh?" asked Raven as she walked up.

"It's the weirdest day this school will most likely ever after have," said Apple as she patted the ground next to her.

"Especially since our mutual love gave me magic," said Apple as her right hand was engulfed by the magic.

"Speaking of that mutual love, now that it's out, does that mean… you and I are?" asked Raven as she started to blush while talking.

"That we are girlfriend and girlfriend now?" asked Apple who was trying not to laugh at how adorable her witch was.

"I… I just want to make sure," said Raven.

"Just stop worrying about it and kiss me already," said Apple. As the two kissed, a small light shone from their lips.

"Wow," said the two as they pulled apart.

"It's always felt good to sit by you, but this is even better," said Apple as she leaned her head onto Raven's shoulder.

"How much do you think Ever After is going to change after today?" asked Raven.

"That's a story for another time, my witch in stylish clothing," said Apple as she grabbed Raven's hand. Their magic entwined as they sat against the tree while smiling up at the nice blue sky.

The End.


End file.
